Sniuq Calendar
The Sniuq Calendar was the standard measurement of time on Sniuq. It was based on the planet's solar cycle, which was 1032.73 Earth days long. Because the planet was tidally locked, the year was not divided into days, but into 48 hour "rests" based on the sleep cycle of the Sniuqans. The calendar has two different systems of counting years, the Day Sniuqan Calendar (DSC) and the Night Sniuqan Calendar (NSC). History The calendar was first used in Sniuqan religious texts, describing the time since the Division of Sarell, a supposed war between the gods. The texts date back to about 100 years after this event. In the Gregorian calendar, the Division of Sarell would have happened in the 13th century BCE. In 937 DSC, a peace treaty was signed between the Day Sniuqans and the Night Sniuqans. The Night Sniuqans began using a modified version of the Sniuq Calendar. This system had the same number and length of days and months, but set 937 DSC as year 0. It is currently 1143 DSC, or 206 NSC. Time Measurement The length of days, months, and years was based on the characteristics of Sniuq and its three moons. Prior to the planet's inclusion in IAPASIL, it had a system similar to the concept of hours, minutes, and seconds that they used to divide the day. This system was based on the Sniuqan's vigesimal number system. After the 10th century DSC, they adopted the decimal-based hours, minutes, and seconds of the IAPASIL Standard Calendar. The Sniuqan equivalent to a "day" was a "rest," which was a period of about 48 Earth hours, or 20 IAPASIL hours. It was the approximate length of a Sniuqan sleep cycle. * 100 seconds = 1 minute * 100 minutes = 1 hour * 20 hours = 1 rest * 4 rests = 1 week * 4-4.5 weeks = 16-18 rests = 1 month * 31 months = 516-517 rests = 1 year Days of the Week # Phrasday # Sniwaday # Dhellday # Twirday Months of the Year The months of the year were named after Sniuqan deities. Most Day Sniuqans' last names had an ending based on the month they were born in. # Sarweig - 16 rests # Clyroq - 16 rests # Nyirrill - 17 rests # Rinbak - 17 rests # Creendeeht - 16 rests # Tyapeh - 16 rests # Gwuteep - 18 rests # Vliteelb - 17 rests # Vraaplee - 16 rests # Eodainn - 16 rests (17 every three years) # Tholoals - 17 rests # Uirdra - 17 rests # Selziiff - 16 rests # Darzyil - 16 rests # Xalwogg - 17 rests # Blaruyum - 17 rests # Venieew - 16 rests # Tsegaus - 17 rests # Dwacessi - 17 rests # Retheermee - 17 rests # Feehdantt - 16 rests # Xeesortal - 16 rests # Eenleenk - 18 rests # Prwatekku - 18 rests # Dwornfrud - 16 rests # Knuukieegs - 16 rests # Ichidaisell - 17 rests # Yemmorr - 17 rests # Cahpirn - 16 rests # Neerlulb - 16 rests # Glerfrerte - 18 rests There were about 516.37 rests in a Sniuq year, so in every year that is a multiple of 3 the month Eodainn has an extra rest to account for the extra third or so of a rest. This does slightly over-correct, however, so every year that is a multiple of 30, the leap rest is skipped. Category:Calendars